It is often desirable to provided a protective sheath for a bundle of wires or the like. One method of providing such a sheath is to wrap the bundle of wires with a strip of adhesive backed sheathing material. Although this can provide an adequate sheath in some circumstances, it is often desirable to provide a sheath that can be held in place without adhesives and that can be removed when access to one or more of the wires is required. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a sheathing strip that included side edges that were mateable to form a closed sheath when the strip is wound helically about a bundle of wires.